


Steel on Flesh

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear can cut deeper than any blade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel on Flesh

Title: Steel on Flesh  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hannibal Chau/Newton Geiszler  
Word Count: 985  
Rating: R  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: role-play/fantasy, knife-play  
Summary: Fear can cut deeper than any blade.

Hannibal flexed his wrists, testing the handcuffs currently keeping his hands behind his back. While he was naked from the waist up, he felt far more exposed than that. He couldn’t see a damn thing thanks to the blindfold over his eyes, but he could hear someone walking in his direction. Hannibal straightened up, his lips curled into a silent snarl.

“Your minions haven’t bothered getting back to us.” The voice came from Hannibal’s left. He held still as it came closer. “Apparently you aren’t worth the money we were asking for. I wonder if they’ll wipe one another out trying to take over your empire now that you’re gone.”

“How much were you asking?”

Metal pressed against Hannibal’s cheek. He sucked in a breath as the flat side of the knife tapped his flesh. “I didn’t say you could speak. One more word and I’ll cut your tongue out. Or maybe I’ll take out your good eye.”

Hannibal barely managed to suppress the shudder that went through his body. He realized he was starting to breathe heavier and forced himself to stay as calm as possible. Panicking wouldn’t help him at all.

“What should I do with you?” The knife vanished, but Hannibal didn’t move. He had no idea where it was or what his captor would do with it. “Maybe I should just slit your throat and leave your body here to rot.”

Sweat was starting to trickle down Hannibal’s back. His knees ached from the weight of his body resting on them. He could feel himself starting to tremble. He wasn’t sure if it was the fear finally taking hold or his body protesting the position he was in. Then the knife was back, touching the curve of his throat. It pressed tighter against his skin and Hannibal knew if he even breathed hard, the blade was going to slip into his flesh. He held as still as he could, but his body was shaking like a newborn colt. He fought the urge to beg for the knife to be removed. It was too much and he was going to bleed. A whimpering sound passed through his lips.

“Karloff! Karloff! Fuck! I have to stop, Hannibal. I’m sorry.”

The knife fell away from Hannibal’s skin, clattering on the floor. Hannibal blinked behind the blindfold. Newt had used the safeword they’d both agreed on before starting the whole scene. He could feel his heart rate returning to normal now that the threat was gone. He tried to say something, but all that came out was a croak.

“Here, I’ve got some water.”

A straw brushed against Hannibal’s lips and he drank slowly. He pulled back when he’d had enough. “Thanks, Newt.” He could hear Newt fidgeting from foot to foot in front of him. “Undo my hands first. You can leave the blindfold for now.”

Newt undid the cuffs on Hannibal’s wrists, rubbing his fingers over the skin. He massaged Hannibal’s arms, wrists, and hands, helping with the circulation. Hannibal sat back on the floor with a groan. “Come here, kid.” He smiled when Newt crawled into his lap, pressing his back against Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal ran his hands through Newt’s hair, tangling his fingers just hard enough to make Newt gasp. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I just... It was too real, man. I had to stop.” Newt’s fingers traced squiggles along Hannibal’s arms. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. We have safewords for a reason.”

Newt leaned in and kissed Hannibal softly. “Close your eyes, I’m going to take the blindfold off.”

Hannibal did as he was told and kept them closed even after he felt the blindfold being lifted away. Fingers touched his cheek, lingering on the edge of the scar below his ruined eye. Hannibal made a rumbling sound, deep in his chest, almost like a purr.

Lips brushed against the shell of his ear, nibbling at the lobe. “How’d I do? Was it okay? I was really afraid I was going to cut you accidentally and then you made that noise and I freaked.”

He opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust in the semi-darkness of the room. Tilting his head, he focused his gaze on Newt. The smaller man’s hair was standing up in every possible direction from Hannibal’s fingers and his body was coated in sweat. He could see how nervous and worried Newt was. While they might have practiced bits and pieces of this before, just so Newt could get a better grasp of his role; this was the first time they’d done it for real.

Hannibal licked his lips before giving Newt a smile. “It was perfect, kid.”

Newt eyed him warily. “Really? You’re not just saying that because you don’t want to hurt my feelings or anything?”

“Since when do I ever lie to keep from hurting your feelings?” Hannibal chuckled softly before looking serious. “It was good and so were you.”

Newt let out a whoop of joy as he leapt to his feet and did some sort of victory dance, shimmying and shaking in place. Hannibal watched him in amusement. He came back over to where Hannibal was sitting, almost vibrating with energy. Hannibal held out his hand and Newt helped him stand up. They both winced when Hannibal’s knees popped.

“I think we should retire to the hot tub.” Newt curled his arm around Hannibal’s waist as they walked toward the bathroom. “It’ll help your knees, plus we both know your back will thank you for it later.”

“Fine, but if I fall asleep, you’re going to have to carry me to bed.”

Newt laughed. “While I’m all kinds of amazing, you’re a bit heavy for me to be dragging around. No offense.”

“Then you’d better figure out a way to keep me awake.” Hannibal leaned over and nipped Newt’s neck.

“I’m sure I can think of a few things.” Newt smiled broadly.

“Good.”


End file.
